ben10fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Azmuth
Stefan Knothe / / | debiut = Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa }}Azmuth to Galwan zamieszkujący Galwan Prime. Jest on twórcą prototypu Omnitrixa, Ultimatrixa, Askalonu, Unitrixa i Omnitrixa, a także wielu innych potężnych i niebezpiecznych urządzeń. Wygląd Ben 10 Azmuth znacznie nie różni się od zwykłego przedstawiciela Galwańskiego gatunku. Ma szarą skórę, jest nieco podobny do żaby, gdyż ma tylko sześć cali. Nosi ciemnozielony kombinezon z symbolem międzygalaktycznego pokoju z przodu. W pasie, na ramionach i na nadgarstkach widnieją złote obręcze. Z brody zwisa mu cztery długie wąsy, a także dwa mniejsze. Ben 10: Obca Potęga/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Azmuth znacznie się nie zmienił, jednak wydaje się, że jest wyższy, a jego postura jest bardziej garbata. Nosi zielono-czarną szatę z srebrnymi elementami na ramionach, szyi i na nadgarstkach. Cztery najdłuższe wąsy są znacznie krótsze. Ben 10: Omniverse Azmuth wydaje się być starszy i mieć o wiele więcej zmarszczek. Pod prawym okiem znajduje się ciemniejsza plamka. Z boku głowy wyrastają po dwa krótkie włosy, natomiast jego dwa z czterech wąsów są znacznie dłuższe. Osobowość Kreacje naukowe Azmutha i jego osiągnięcia uczyniły go szanowanym naukowcem w całym wszechświecie. Paradox nazywa go najmądrzejszą istotą we wszechświecie, ale mężczyzna sprzeciwia się temu mówiąc, że jest najmądrzejszy tylko w pięciu galaktykach. Jest także zaufanym doradcą hydraulików. Azmuth jest bardzo pesymistyczny – nie chciał wyłączyć trybu autodestrukcji Omnitrixa, mimo, że oznaczało to zniszczenie wszechświata, po prostu dlatego, że nie wierzy, że wszechświat jest wart ratowania. Wymyślił Omnitrix, aby kosmici wszechświata mieli lepsze zrozumienie siebie, ale niektórzy chcą użyć tego urządzenia jako broni. W "Ben 10: Obca Potęga", Azmuth stał się mniej pesymistyczny i bardziej poważny. Mimo wszystkiego, mężczyzna ma dobre serce i zawsze myśli o dobrze społeczeństwa. Umiejętności Azmuth ma bardzo rozbudowany intelekt, zwłaszcza w dziedzinie technologii. Może stworzyć wszystko z niczego. Jego inteligencja służy do rozwiązywania problemów w trudnych sytuacjach. Jego wielkość pozwala na wciśniecie się do małych pomieszczeń i może wspinać się po ścianach dzięki doskonałej przyczepności. Azmuth posiada również ostre zęby, a jego skóra jest śliska, dzięki czemu trudno go złapać. Sprawność umysłowa Azmutha jest uważana za znacznie przewyższającą jego rasę. Jest traktowany jako najmądrzejsza istota we wszechświecie, lub co najmniej w trzech galaktykach. Znane wynalazki Wady Pomimo tego, że wynalazł Omnitrix, nie umie dobrze nim walczyć. Usprawiedliwia się tym, że brakuje mu praktyki. Rozmiar mężczyzny sprawia, że nie nadaje się do walki. Ma też problem ze zwierzętami, ponieważ mogą widzieć w nim jedzenie. Pomimo tego, że jest najmądrzejszą osobą w trzech galaktykach, jego mądrość zawiodła w odcinkach "Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 1" i "Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 2", kiedy to nie przewidział tego, że cokolwiek, lub ktokolwiek może zniszczyć jego planetę, więc nie stworzył planu awaryjnego, mówiąc, że nie ma czasu na takie bzdury. Historia Wczesne życie thumb|Azmuth tworzy AskalonGdy Azmuth był młody, zakochał się w Galwance, Zennith. Podczas jednej z randek zauważyli zrównanie planet, które zainspirowało naukowca do stworzenia potężnego miecza, który zniszczył pewną planetę. W trakcie tworzenia broni, ukochana opuściła Azmutha. W ramach przeprosin, postanowił stworzyć Omnitrix, który miał siać dobro. Miał nadzieje, że tym urządzeniem, Zennith wybaczy zamiłowanie do nauki i tworzenia Galwana. W odcinku "Helisa zguby", Azmuth wykonywał niebezpieczne eksperymenty, na jałowym księżycu Galwan B. Przypadkowo stworzył organiczne istoty – Mechamorfy. Ben 10 thumb|left|Debiut AzmuthaAzmuth debiutuje w filmie "Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa". Kiedy Tetrax przybywa na Ziemię po otrzymaniu sygnału o trybie samozniszczenia Omnitrixa, zabiera Bena w podróż na poszukiwanie Azmutha, twórcy Omnitrixa i jedynego, który może wyłączyć funkcję autodestrukcji. Niestety, kiedy Gwen chowa się na pokładzie jego statku, a Ben transformuje się, odliczanie zostaje przyspieszone. Na Incarceconie, Tetrax spotyka SześćSześć, innego z łowców nagród wynajętych przez Vilgaxa. Po krótkiej walce, on i Tennysonowie znajdują Myaxx, byłą asystentkę Azmutha. Tetrax mówi jej, że Omnitrix stworzy falę energii, która zniszczy cały wszechświat. Następnie, razem z nową pomocnicą, grupa udaje się na Xenon, gdzie spotykają twórcę Omnitrixa i toczą zwycięski bój z Vilgaxem. thumb|right|Zły To'kustar W filmie "Ben 10: Zniszczyć wszystkich kosmitów", Azmuth przypadkowo, przez usterkę w Omnitrixie zmienia się w złego To'kustara. Zaatakował Bena, ale został wessany do Omnitrixa. Ben, Gwen, Tetrax i Retaliator również dostali się do urządzenia, gdzie spotkali go w środowisku Tetraxa. Kiedy cała czwórka uciekła z Omnitrixa, zły Way Big również się wydostał. Ben użył swojego Way Biga do walki z nim. Podczas bitwy potwierdzone zostały wcześniejsze spekulacje - zły Way Big to Azmuth. Ostatecznie Mściciel naprawił Omnitrix i na koniec zły Way Big staje się ponownie Azmuthem. Ben 10: Obca Potęga thumb|left|Azmuth z Omnitrixem AlbedoAzmuth powrócił w odcinku "Dobra kopia, zła kopia", gdzie ujawnił, że Albedo był kiedyś jednym z jego asystentów, ale odszedł, gdy stworzył swoją kopię Omnitrixa. Azmuth stwierdza, że tylko jeden Omnitrix jest dozwolony we wszechświecie. W odcinku "Wojna światów: część 1", Azmuth i Paradox informują Bena, że Nadplemię zaczyna podbijanie i niszczenie planet, a ich flota leci w kierunku Ziemi. Galwan Prime został już przez nich zniszczony. Mimo że nie chciał walczyć z Benem, zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie może go powstrzymać i aktywuje pełną kontrolę Omnitrixa dla dobra walki. Później, po zwycięskiej wojnie, zabrał się za odbudowę swojej planety. thumb|Azmuth i Paradox W odcinkach "Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 1" "Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 2", Azmuth poinformował Tennysona i Kevin o konsekwencjach włamania się do zegarka. Kiedy przypadkiem uwalnia Chromatona, Plazmę, Pajęczarza i Way Biga z Omnitrixa, Azmuth daje chłopakowi instrukcje, by kosmici wrócili do urządzenia. Niezadowolony, co się stało, Azmuth również mówi Benowi, że więcej mu nie pomoże. W odcinku "Primus", Azmuth dzierży Omnitrix w celu ochrony Primusa przed Vilgaxem, ale zostaje pokonany, a złoczyńca zdobywa urządzenie. Jednak dzięki podstępowi Bena, chłopak odzyskuje Omnitrix. thumb|left|Azmuth z Omnitrixem W odcinkach "Ostateczna bitwa: część 1" i "Ostateczna bitwa: część 2", Azmuth zostaje poinformowany przez Myaxx, że Ultimatrix został skradziony. Pokazuje również nagranie zabezpieczeń, gdzie Ben lub ktoś, kto wygląda dokładnie jak on, kradnie urządzenie. Okazuje się, że to Albedo, więc kosmita prosi Tennysona o pomoc. Wyjaśnia, że jego Omnitrix był pierwotnie przeznaczony dla Maxa. Później ujawnia, że jedynym sposobem na pokonanie Vilgaxa jest zniszczenie Omnitrixa. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien thumb|Azmuth naprawia Ultimatrix Azmuth powraca w odcinku "Mapa Nieskończoności", tuż po tym, jak Ostateczny Aggregor pokonał Bena i jego zespół. Mówi im o Mapie Nieskończoności, którą Aggregor planuje ukraść, aby przejść do lokalizacji znanej jako Kuźnia Stworzenia. Również kpi z Ultimatrixa mówiąc, że jest to "żałosne wykonanie". Przenosi Bena i zespół na planetę Galwan Mark II, przebudowany Galwan Prime. Później umieszcza Maxa w rurze, aby uleczyć uszkodzony układ nerwowy po walce z Osmozjaninem. Azmuth wyjawia, że buduje nowy Omnitrix, ale jest jeszcze niekompletny. W odcinku "Pomyłkohedron", Azmuth nie był zadowolony z niepowodzenia Bena i utracie trzech kawałków Mapy Nieskończoności. Powiedział Benowi, gdzie jest ostatni kawałek. W odcinku "Kuźnia Stworzenia", Azmuth wciąż nie był zadowolony z niepowodzenia Bena i utracie czwartego kawałka mapy. thumb|left|Azmuth kłóci się z Benem W odcinku "Transmogryfikacja Eunice", Azmuth wysłał Szukacza po Unitrix, po tym jak przypadkowo został wysłany na Ziemię. Gdy zdobywca nie przychodził z łupem do pracodawcy, sam przyleciał po swój twór. Ben prosił Galwana, aby zostawił Eunice w spokoju i dał jej żyć w spokoju. Azmuth poszedł na kompromis z bohaterem, mówiąc, że przyda jemu się ktoś do pomocy na Primusie. W odcinku "Simian mówi", Eunice skontaktowała się z Azmuthem o degradacji próbki DNA Arachnomałp na Primusie. Galwan będąc zajętym kazał wysłać Voliticus Biopsis po nową próbkę DNA. W odcinku "Największe poświęcenie", Azmuth uratował Bena przed śmiercią i uwolnił czujących ostatecznych z Ultimatrixa. Galwan mówi bohaterowi, że odzyskał do niego zaufanie, ponieważ był wstanie poświęcić się dla własnych cudzoziemców. thumb|Azmuth i Zennith W odcinku "Zrównanie planet" ujawnił, że za młodu spotykał się z Zennith. Podczas randki zauważyli zrównanie planet, które było inspiracją dla Azmutha, do stworzenia potężnej broni. Po nieumyślnych zniszczeniach, dał Askalon Sir George'owi, by użył go do walki z Dagonem. W odcinku "Wróg ostateczny: część 2", Azmuth przybył, by odzyskać Askalon i Ultimatrix, a w zamian dał Benowi nowy Omnitrix, gdyż uważał, że jest już godzien. Ben 10: Omniverse thumb|left|Azmuth i Albedo Azmuth powraca w odcinku "Helisa zguby", gdzie ujawniono, że to on stworzył gatunek znany jako Galwaniczny Mechamorf przez eksperyment o nazwie helisa, zamierzając kolonizować Galwana B. Wyjawił również, że pracował przez lata nad stanem Malware'a, Galwanicznego Mechamorfa, którego kod życiowy został uszkodzony i niekompletny. W odcinku "Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 1", Azmuth pojawił się ponownie, pomagając Benowi w walce z dr. Psychobosem i psem Khybera. Później pojawia się w retrospekcji, gdzie ostrzegał Bena, by nie nadużywał Feedbacka, ale Ben nie posłuchał jego ostrzeżenia i kosmita ten zniknął z Omnitrixa. Pojawił się też w drugiej części. thumb|Azmuth ostrzegający Bena W odcinku "Żaby wojny: część 2", Azmuth pojawił się w retrospekcji, podczas gdy Ben mówił wszystkim, co się z nim stało. Okazało się, że Azmuth uratował go i odblokował mu DNA Bykżaba. W odcinku "Otto", Azmuth teleportował Bena na Khorosa. W odcinku "Za potęgę mózgu", Albedo i Khyber porwali Azmutha i go uwięzili. thumb|left|Uwięziony Azmuth W odcinku "Za jeszcze większą potęgę", Albedo i Khyber ukradli mózg Azmutha. Przez swoją głupotę rozsadził on statek Psychobosa, na którym się znajdowali, co prawie doprowadziło do ich śmierci. Ben bardzo polubił niewymądrzającego się Galwana. Drużyna walczyła o jego mózg, lecz ten był ciągle zabierany przez Albedo. Podczas walki Tennysona z Ostatecznym Gigantozaurem, Azmuth przypadkowo odblokował nowego kosmitę, którego nazwał Atomix. Obcy wygrał walkę, a Galwan odzyskał swój mózg. Później zmodyfikował podróbkę Ultimatrixa, aby Albedo zmienił się w 11-letnią kopię Bena, wiedząc, że w tej formie nie wyrządzi wiele szkód, po czym udał się na Galwana. W odcinku "Blukic i Driba lecą do strefy 51", Azmuth wybrał dwóch Galwańskich strażników, których celem było przewiezienie niebezpiecznej broni. Transportowcami zostali Blukic i Driba, którzy zostali zaatakowani podczas podróży i awaryjnie wylądowali na Ziemi. W odcinku "Kosmos przeciwko Tennysonowi", Azmuth zostaje ukazany na zdjęciach, na których Chadzmuth wskazuje, że zmiany w jego głosie jak i wyglądzie są wynikiem ingerencji Niebiańskich Istot w przeprojektowywanie wszechświata na przestrzeni lat. thumb|Azmuth walczy z Albedo W odcinku "Malgax atakuje", Azmuth spotyka Skurda, który przyczepił się do zegarka Tennysona. Chłopak prosi o pozbycie się pasożyta. Początkowo Galwan nie zamierza tego zrobić, gdyż widzi przedstawiciela gatunku Ślimobiot pierwszy raz, gdyż gatunek ten jest uważany za wymarły. Ostatecznie udaje mu się pozbyć kosmity z Omnitrixa i zamierza zachować go dla siebie do badań. Po pewnym czasie na Galwan Prime przybywają Albedo i Vilgax, który łączy swoje ciało z obumarłym ciałem Malware. Tym samym sieje spustoszenie i chaos na planecie. Zły Galwan używa tajemniczej broni, która pozornie niszczy Azmutha, jednak zostaje on z powrotem przetransportowany przez Blukica i Dribę. Wściekły kosmita dezaktywuje Ultimatrix Albedo i zagania go do sprzątania zniszczeń, które po sobie zostawił. Inne wersje Wymiar 23 Azmuth z wymiaru 23 był przywódcą hydraulików wysłanych do odebrania Omnitrixa Benowi 23. Pierwotnie wysyłał różnych cudzoziemców, ale w końcu przyłączył się do walki sam. Został pokonany przez młodego chłopaka, który prawie go zabił, ale uratował go Ben 10. Po tym jak Ben 23 zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wszyscy obcy są źli, Azmuth dał Benowi 10 Omnitrix Bena 23, a on oddał go prawowitemu właścicielowi. Galwan postanowił zastąpić chłopakowi dziadka, który nie zdążył nauczyć go, jak być bohaterem. Występy Ben 10 * Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa (debiut) * Ben 10: Zniszczyć wszystkich kosmitów Ben 10: Obca Potęga * Dobra kopia, zła kopia (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Wojna światów: część 1 * Wojna światów: część 2 * Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 1 * Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 2 * Primus * Ostateczna bitwa: część 1 * Ostateczna bitwa: część 2 Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Mapa Nieskończoności (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Pomyłkohedron * Kuźnia Stworzenia * Transmogryfikacja Eunice * Simian mówi * Największe poświęcenie * Zrównanie planet * Wróg ostateczny: część 2 Ben 10: Omniverse * Helisa zguby (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie; retrospekcja) * Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 1 * Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 2 * Żaby wojny: część 2 (retrospekcja) * Otto (wspomniany) * Za potęgę mózgu * Za jeszcze większą potęgę * Blukic i Driba lecą do strefy 51 (przeszły) * Kosmos przeciwko Tennysonowi (krótko) * Malgax atakuje Ciekawostki * Jego imię pochodzi od słowa "azymut", które oznacza kąt zawarty między północną częścią południka odniesienia, a danym kierunkiem poziomym. * Azmuth pośrednio doprowadził do stworzenia frakcji Wiecznych Rycerzy, dając Askalon Sir Georg'owi. * Według Dwayne McDuffie, po kradzieży Ultimatrixa, Azmuth podejrzewał Bena. * Według Derricka, zielony to ulubiony kolor Azmutha.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/414522628431169828 * Azmuth porównuje, że za młodu był taki sam jak Ben. * Azmuth pomimo, że zawsze ma pretensje do Bena oto, że sprowadza jakieś kłopoty, gdy używa Omnitrixa, to jest z niego bardzo dumny, że używa jego dzieła lepiej niż sam mógłby przewidzieć. Zdaje się też go trochę lubić, a nawet jest jego mentorem, szczególnie było to pokazane w odcinku "Ostateczna rozgrywka" we wspomnieniu Bena jak stracił Feedbacka w walce z Malwarem. Przypisy Zobacz też * Galeria * Azmuth (alternatywna wersja z wymiaru 23) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Kosmici (mężczyźni) Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Stworzyciele